


Delectable

by SunnyD_lite



Category: SGA - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-14
Updated: 2009-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chocolate body paint, nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delectable

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a quirky idea for Valentines.

John entered his room to find Rodney shuffling the files on the desk. Not that there were many files, not that Rodney had any reason to be handling them. Sighing, he just wandered up behind Rodney and enfolded him in a hug.

"You're sweaty." But despite his verbal objection, Rodney leaned into the embrace, briefly. Moments later he was fussing with the papers again.

"I could shower." John dropped his voice a register. "We could shower." He gently tugged his lover towards the bathroom.

"Um, about that."

John paused. They didn't always shower together, but they generally enjoyed it. Or he thought Rodney did. For all that Rodney could pontificate on any topic, when it came to discussing sexual activities, he was remarkable reticent. Generally it took a sleepy, satiated Rodney to be relaxed enough to discuss new things, or offer an opinion on what they were doing. Given his agitation, John had to ask, "You okay Buddy?"

"I'm not one to bow to the dictates of commercially controlled culture, but I was, well it's not like I don't like, and if one thing is good than two must be better so I thought."

"Buddy, breathe." He tightened his embrace, hoping to reassure Rodney; even if he didn't know the source of the distress.

Rodney was wiggling, but not in a flirty way. He worked one of his arms under John's and then pulled something out of his pocket. He turned and thrust the item towards John.

"What's this?" John released him, to better examine the small jar. It was big enough to fill the palm of his hand but not much bigger. There was a paint brush about the same size tied to the mouth of the jar with a gold cold. "Delectable Edible Body Paint," he read the gold fancy font on the jar. He raised an eyebrow. "Body paint?"

"And a happy Valentine's to you too," huffed Rodney. "I thought we could try it." It was a statement but his voice ticked up at the end. "I mean sex AND chocolate? What could be better?"

"I'm assuming you'd want to be painting me?" The idea was fun, but he didn't think that Rodney had thought this through. And he really didn't think that Rodney was offering him the chocolate. On the other hand, he liked Rodney making suggestions about new things they could try. He'd always enjoyed watching Rodney get new ideas, why would this be any different? This was to be encouraged.

"So, you thinking we'd shower after?" Hopefully his straightforward acceptance would put Rodney at ease.

Rodney dropped his head, as if inspecting John's boots. "Just with our showers.. ."

He trailed off, but John quickly understood. After a joint shower they both tended to tumble into a deep sleep. If Rodney wanted to play, they'd best avoid the shower. "Okay, but since chocolate and salty aren't the new Reese's cup, how about I have a quick rinse first?"

Rodney gave him a shy grin: one none of his staff would ever believe possible; one that cause a curl of warmth inside John. He'd played with body paint before, but never as the canvas. He gave Rodney a quick kiss before heading into the bathroom.

As John was rubbing soap suds through his chest hair, he began to reconsider his role as canvas. With a shrug he let any worries slide off with the water. Sex was supposed to be fun, and Rodney did love his chocolate.

-a little while later –

John tried not to squirm as the drying chocolate was pulling on his skin. While he liked Rodney's tongue on him, he realized why he'd always been the one doing the painting. Rodney was kneeling beside him, curled over and hacking away. "Damn you. If I get a hairball—"


End file.
